Only You
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [ended but not complete, ends with 'Before Me'] after so long Nick and Sara fall in love [spinoff from Before Me, not necessary to read to understand]
1. Chapter 1

Important Note: the following story is a spin-off from the story Before Me, it isn't necessary to read that story to understand this one, but it is helpful, all information regarding this fic from that one is found in ch.26 of Before Me. If you don't feel like reading it, Lydia is Grissom and Catherine's daughter, she is 24 and she is engaged to Greg.

* * *

Sara was somewhat depressed, she didn't really understand why, after all going to a wedding was supposed to be a happy event, but this one was different for her. She had been supportive of Catherine and Grissom ever since she had been drug into the entire matter involving their daughter Lydia, and that didn't effect her. She had even told Grissom that she was past him and that she was happy for Catherine and him, which was true. The day of their wedding though wasn't as happy for her, it meant that no matter what she had told herself this was the end of any chance she ever had of being with Gil Grissom.

Of course it had been the end of any chance for years, but this put so much more finality to it. She was going to be one of Catherine's bridesmaids, which was a very kind position to be put in, and she felt that she needed to tell Catherine what had been going on in her mind. After she did that she felt very relieved.

At the reception however, she was upset again, this time because she had caught the bridal bouquet, Lydia and Catherine managed to help her escape from the crowds, and she was then left alone in a corner of the room.

Sara watched the dancers on the floor twirl in the arms of someone that they loved, and while she watched Grissom and Catherine who couldn't have been happier, her eyes started to tear up. That's when Nick appeared at her side.

"What's wrong Sara, you've been standing here ever since you caught that bouquet."

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Well, would you care to dance?"

"Sure, why not."

So he took her by the arm and led her unto the dance floor where they danced. For some reason they kept on dancing throughout the rest of the night, barely talking, just allowing the music to guide their bodies in the smooth rhythm. She stopped being sad and she just stared into his beautiful brown eyes while he looked into hers.

When the reception ended, he took her home, where they said goodbye. She went inside and she was totally confused, she believed that she was in love with Nick. She didn't understand how that was possible from just dancing with him, but she felt that she loved him.

Of course she pushed down her feelings and made herself forget them, until they saw one another at work the next day. As soon as she saw him her heart started to do flip flops and her hands started to sweat, she couldn't deny it this time; she was in love with him. So she decided that the best course of action was to talk to Lydia.

"Hey Liddy," Sara said as she walked into the chem. lab.

"Oh, hey Sara, what's up?"

"Um, nothing, I just wanted to say hi."

"Right," Lydia said as she looked at her friend. "Spill it. You want to talk about something."

"Fine, I do, but somewhere more private."

"Alright, we'll go to the ladies room and talk there."

"Ok."

So they went to the restroom where Lydia said, "What is it?"

"Nick."

"Nick, what about him? Wait, does this have anything to do with the fact that you were dancing with him at the reception for most of last night?"

"Um yeah, I think I love him."

Her eyes widened. "You love Nick? What's the problem with that!"

"I don't know how he feels. I'm afraid of how I feel."

"He is perfect for you, if you want I'll even help the two of you, I'll just need Greg's help to talk to Nick."

"Ok, that'll work."

"I'm glad that you've moved past Gil, you'll be happier now."

"I hope so. You and Cath are probably the only two who will ever call him Gil."

"Well since Greg's going to be his son-in-law in a few weeks I think he might too. Think about it though, my mom also has the last name Grissom now, so the supervisors of night and swing have the same last name."

"That is weird. But I don't think that Nick, Warrick, Sophia, or I could ever call him anything except Grissom or Griss."

"I know, well I don't call him dad, I call him Gil so we're all a bit odd here. Ok, we should get back to work, but I'll have Greg get Nick to go over to his place and then the two of us can go too."

"What about Lindsey?"

"She's at a friend's house tonight so I don't have to be with her in the morning."

"All right, so after shift?"

"Yep, don't worry about it, I'm certain that Nick loves you too."

"I hope so."

Then they left the bathroom and they went back to work.

* * *

Nick was already at Greg's house when Lydia and Sara arrived. They sat together and talked for awhile about work and a few other things for awhile, until eventually Greg asked, "So, do either of you have anyone you'd consider dating right now?"

Sara could have strangled Greg right then for asking that, Lydia was considering it too, but to everyone's surprise Nick blushed a little. "Well, that's a very personal question don't you think," Nick said, a little threateningly. What the girls didn't know was that Nick had already told Greg whom he liked earlier.

"Oh come on Nicky, it's not that hard to say who you like," Lydia prodded.

He turned to Sara, "Well it doesn't seem like I'm allowed to get away with anything does it?"

"No, it doesn't, maybe we should tell them," she replied.

"What if the woman I'm in love with doesn't love me back?"

"What if she does and you're just not willing to tell her?"

"Well what if it was you?"

"I don't know, is it me?"

Sara was nervous and Nick was speechless, their friends were nearly laughing.

"Sara, who else could I love except you," he answered finally.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't love me the way I love you."

"You love me too?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you want to date me then?"

"Yes, and I don't want to stop loving you either."

"Neither do I."

Then they kissed, which caused Greg and Lydia to cheer, and to kiss as well.

* * *

TBC...(if reviewed) 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Sara started to go on dates regularly, which they both enjoyed, and Sara was happy when she was made the maid of honor in Lydia's wedding, mostly that was because she and Nick didn't want to be separated.

The only kink in their relationship was the fact that they were on different shifts, not that the two hour difference in the beginning times of their shifts made too much of a difference. They managed to have double dates quite often with different friends, sometimes Grissom and Catherine, other times Greg and Lydia, and other times with Warrick and Roxie, who had just moved to the area. The dates they enjoyed the most though were their one on one dates.

They came to know the likes and dislikes of one another, as well as all their little quirks and habits. They were falling in love quickly, and they didn't much care that it may have been too quickly because they were too in love to let it bother them. Sara was over Grissom by a long shot, and she was starting to be friends with him instead of being infatuated with him.

After they had dated for about five months they started to think about moving in together, but both of them were afraid to ask. They were having lunch at her place when he finally asked her about it.

"Sara, I've been thinking about something for awhile and I was wondering what you think."

"What is it Nicky?"

"Would you ever want to move in with me, it doesn't…"

"Yes, I would," she cut him off.

"You, you would, wow, I wasn't really expecting that response.

"What did you think that I would not want to live with the man I'm in love with? I was wondering if you'd ever ask."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when would you want to?"

"It's up to you, but shouldn't we think about where to live first."

"That's up to you."

"Fine, your house, it's bigger."

"Ok. How does two weeks sound."

"Good, that gives me time to say I'm moving and to move."

"Great!"

"Don't sound too excited tiger, it's not that big a deal."

He was about to say something when she kissed him to silence him. He didn't mind being kissed to stop talking, and he kissed her back long and hard. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, there was only one place to go with that much passion, and at the same time they said, "Bedroom." So they went there, making sure not to knock anything over, and they passionately made love.

* * *

_TBC… _

_For clarification Lydia is Grissom and Catherine's daughter, she doesn't call him dad because she found it out when she was 23, she calls Cath mom. Roxie is Lydia's college roommate, and she is dating Warrick, she is also Ellie Brass's roommate in LA for a time, and Ellie is now a good girl. (Warrick and Roxie's story is in the fic Forever) I'm going to be on hiatus for awhile, so don't worry, it will be updated eventually!_

_Thank you, Gorgeous Nick Stokes, CSIindiegurl, Blondie, csifreak04, CSIFan4Life, gcshipper for your wonderful reviews!_


End file.
